originalcharactersuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Bharda Dæmons
"Bharda Dæmon" in the title given to ProjectOWL's interpretation of dæmons. Otherwise, they are simply called daemons. The word bharda means ward in Gaelic, a term often used by Clúmh to refer to Jack, whom she watches over. The daemon's human is called their "kin human", or more casually, their kin. , jacksepticeye's daemon]] Intro Bharda daemons are quite similar to the daemons in Phillip Pullman's trilogy His Dark Materials, but are somewhat more simplified. The daemon embodies a person's true spirit, the spirit and personality they were destined to have. The animal the daemon is usually reflects their "kin human" in some way. Not everybody has a daemon - or at least, their daemons never make themselves known to them. Daemons seem to only visit those who have the power to influence others, like celebrities. They spend time around their kin human, and their spirits gradually transfer to their human. They can take the form of any animal, but are mainly land animals, and occasionally insects. Birds and mammals are the most common. Daemons talk through the minds of their kin humans. They often have distinct voices and accents. Often their accents corrispond with where their kin humans grew up, but other times they do not. The daemon's gender depends on the person; if a male human is more masculine, their daemon will be male, but if they're more feminine, they will be female. It is unknown where daemons come from, but they come into existence shortly after their kin human is conceived. The daemons are created in pairs of two; one daemon is good natured, and the other is evil. Evil daemons are called demons. Before their kin human is born, the daemon and demon fight to see who will mentor the human. If the daemon wins, the human will be good. Most times, the daemon is stronger, easily defeating the demon, but if the demon does happen to win, their influence on the human is very powerful, leading them to commit terrible crimes. The daemon will usually visit their kin human when they turn 7 or 8, and stay until they mature, often after they leave high school or attend collage. After leaving, they never come back, roaming the earth in the form of a normal animal. Daemons live to be about 100 years old. However, if their kin human commits suicide, they die prematurely. Daemon OCs * Clúmh - Daemon of jackseptic eye - female Barn Owl - voice of a 35 year old Irish woman * Flaum - Daemon of Markiplier - female Golden Eagle - voice of a 25 year old woman with Korean accent * Cardinal - Daemon of Liam Neeson - male Rock Pigeon - voice a of 60 year old man, accent fluctuates between Irish, English and American * Beatrice - Daemon of AmazingPhil - Pine Hawk Moth - voice of a 30 year old woman from Northern England * Micheal - Daemon of danisnotonfire - European Badger - voice of a 30 year old of unspecified gender, South English accent Category:ProjectOWL